Daughter of Poseidon
by NYKIDDO
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella fines out she is Percy Jackson's sister. What will happen?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

Two years ago if you told me that I'd fall in love I would have laughed at you. If you then told me the love of my life would be a vampire, I'd probably faint. If you then proceeded to tell me that my vampire boyfriend would leave me and then a boy named Percy Jackson would show up on my door step and say he was my bother, I might be admitted to the ER. But if you told me that my brother would tell me I was the daughter of Poseidon, I might just die.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was doing my usual moping around the house, ever since Edward left that was all I ever did. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Charlie said. He got out of his chair in the living room and walked to the door. "Percy..?" he said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to her," a boy said quietly.

"No.." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," he said.

I walked over to the door. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella?" the boy said. Well, he wasn't really a boy. He looked like he was probably like 19 or 20.

"Yeah," I said.

"My name is Percy Jackson and I'm your big brother," he said. … What?

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I stared at Percy. "You're my what?" I asked.

"Brother, Bella," Percy said, "I'm your brother."

I looked at Charlie and he looked upset. "Dad?" I asked.

"It's true, Bells," he said softly.

"How?" I asked.

"Maybe we should sit down," Percy said.

Charlie glared at him. "You said she would never know," he said.

Percy looked back at him. "If we sit down I can explain everything," he said.

We walked to the living room and Percy turned to me. "Now I'm going to tell you something's that might not make sense, but I need you to have an open mind, okay?" he said.

I almost laughed. Someone was asking me to have an open mind. Me? The girl who dated a damn vampire. You're funny. I nodded.

"Are you familiar with the Greek Gods?" he asked.

What kind of question is that? "Yeah," I said, "It was always my favorite thing to learn about. Why?"

He smiled a little. "You see, Bella," he said, "We're the kids of Poseidon."

"We're what?" I asked. Is he crazy?

"The children of Poseidon," he said, "When you were born you put with a mortal family so no one could find you. We've had people looking after you. I've also been looking after you ever since I found out who you were."

"Wait," I said, "So you're telling me that I am the daughter of the Greek God Poseidon?"

"Yes," he said. I gave him a look and he leaned in a little. "You telling me you can believe in vampires but you can't believe in gods?" he asked.

How did he… "What do you mean vampires?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," I said. Percy smiled.

"If you placed me with mortals to protect me then why are you here?" I asked.

Percy sat back in his seat. "You were never suppose to know about any of this," he said, "But Hades has found out who you are and is sending out hits on you. We need to get you to camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"It's where all the kids who have parents who are Gods go," he said.

"Why do I need to go there?" I asked.

"You'll be safe there," he said, "Go pack and we'll talk on the way." I looked at Charlie and he nodded. I got up and went to my room to pack.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I packed by bags and went down stairs. "We're going to take your car," Percy said, "It's less noticeable."

I handed him my keys and turned to Charlie. "You knew all this time?" I asked.

He nodded, "You were never supposed to find out," he said.

"Don't you think I deserved to know?" I asked.

"Don't do this, Bella," he said, "Don't let this be the last thing you remember about me."

I hugged him. "We'll see each other again," I said.

"Come one, Bella," Percy said softly. We have to go. I nodded and followed him out the door.

…..

We had been driving for an hour in silence when I turned and looked at Percy. "How did you know that I knew about vampires?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second before turning back to the road. "I told you, Bella," he said, "We've been keeping an eye on you."

"For how long?" I asked.

"How old are you?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You've been watching me but you don't know how old I am?" I said, "18."

"Then 18 years," he said.

"So you know about…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Yeah," he said, "I know this is the first time you've met me, but I am your brother, and I do care about you."

I smiled, "Thanks," I said.

"And for what it's worth," he said, "I think Edward loves you."

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I was laying in the bed thinking about Bella. Ever since the day I've left her this is all I've ever done. I can't believe I even left her. It takes everything I have not to jump on a plane and go back to Forks and beg for her back.

I just wanted to hold her in my arms again. Just see her face. I love her so much.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, banging on my down and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Go away, Alice," I said.

"It's important!" she said.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's no-"

"It's about Bella!"

I froze and then jumped up and threw open the down. I swear if she was lying just to get in my room… "What about Bella?" I asked.

"She's in trouble," she said.

"Where do we need to go?" I asked.

"Half-Blood camp," she said.

I turned to her. "Isn't that the camp for kids whose parents are gods?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "Bella's the daughter of Poseidon."

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I woke up in a big bed. I looked around and saw a beautiful room. It looked almost like an indoor beach.

"Just let her sleep," I heard Percy say.

"She needs to start her training," a girl said.

"Annabeth," a guy voice said, "Percy's right, she needs to sleep. When she wakes up, she can train."

"Either way I'm going to be the one training her," Percy said.

I got out of the comfortable bed and followed the voices. They all looked at me, "Hey," I said awkwardly.

"How you feeling?" Percy asked.

"Good," I said.

"Oh," he said, "This is my friend Grover and my girlfriend Annabeth. Guys, this is my sister Bella."

I smiled a little at that, I have a big brother. "Hey," I said. I looked at Percy, "Where are we?"

"This is Half-Blood camp," he said, "Well, our house here."

"Our house?" I asked.

"All of the Gods kids have their own house," he said, "This is the house for Poseidon, It's just me and you." I nodded in understanding.

"We're going to do some training today," he said, "Annabeth got you some clothes. There over on the couch."

I grabbed the clothes and went to get changed. "She's really quiet," Grover said quietly.

"If you just found out that your dad wasn't your dad, wouldn't you be quiet?" Annabeth said.

"True," he said.

I walked out and they turned to me. "Ready?" Percy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said.

"It's not that bad," he said. Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'll protect you." I smiled.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I pulled up outside the entrance to Half-Blood Camp. I got out of the car and I could smell Bella's scent.

"How do we get in?" I asked.

"You don't," a voice said. I looked at saw a gate guard.

"I'm looking for someone," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Bella Swan," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The daughter of Poseidon," Alice said.

He stared at us. "Hang on," he said. He was gone for a little while and then he walked back and Bella behind him. I froze when I saw her. She was more beautiful than I remembered. She was wearing some kind of armor and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" a guy asked. I didn't even realize he was standing there. Looking at him now though, he looks a little bit like Bella.

"Edward?" Bella said, "What are you doing here?"

"Alice had a vision of you getting hurt," I said.

"So you came…?" she asked, shocked.

"Of course," I said.

She was quiet, "We have it under control," she said softly.

"Just let me help," I said, almost pleaded.

Bella was quiet. "I can let them in if you give me permission," the gate guard said.

"They can come in," Bella said softly.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward and Alice walked in, Alice practically attacked me for a hug. "OH MY GOD!" she squealed, "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Alice," I said. I looked at Edward and he smiled. I smiled back. "Come on," I said, "I'll show you guys around."

"Actually," Percy said, "I need to talk to you for a minute. "Grover can show them around. We'll catch up."

"Okay," I said.

"Wait a minute!" Grover said, "Did you volunteer me to show your sisters ex around?" I saw Edward flinch a little.

"You are the protector," Percy said, "I need to talk to my sister, you can show them around."

Grover let them off, "I hate my job," he mumbled.

Percy turned to him, "Are you really forgiving him that fast?" he asked.

"Of course not," I said.

"Then why did you let them in?"

"They came all this way. It would be rude to make them leave."

"So you don't forgive him?"

"Not that easily."

"Good."

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one that said you think he loves me?"

"Yes, but he needs to work for it." I laughed and we caught up with Grover.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

When Bella and Percy caught up to us, I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She's so beautiful. It was also kind of weird to see her with someone who looked so much like her. They seemed pretty close, even though they haven't known each other long.

"You can show them your house," Grover said to them.

"Okay," Bella said.

"I'm going to go down train," Percy said. Then he turned to Bella, "Unless you want me to go too."

"No, that's fine," Bella said, "I'll show them our house and then we'll meet up with you."

"Okay," Percy said.

Bella led us over a dock and to a beautiful cabin that overlooked the water. "Wow," Alice said, "This is beautiful."

"Thanks," Bella said, leading us inside.

"You and Percy share this place?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Each God and Goddess has a cabin for their kids. Me and Percy's is a lot bigger than the others though, but we're the only kids of Poseidon, so it's just us."

"It's really nice," I said.

"Thanks," she said, "You guys want to see the training grounds? I really need to train more."

"Sure," I said, happy to be anywhere Bella was.

"I need to call Jasper," Alice said, "Is it okay if I just stay here?"

"Of course," Bella said, "You can go in my room if you want." Bella opened a door.

"I love your room!" Alice said.

"Thanks," Bella laughed.

…

I followed Bella down to the training grounds, both of us walking in silence. "Do you hate me?" I asked her.

Bella looked at me really fast, "What?" she asked.

"Do you hate me?" I repeated, "I mean, I'd understand if you di-"

"I don't hate you, Edward," Bella said, cutting me off, "I mean I'm upset with you, and I don't fully forgive you yet, but I don't hate you."

"I understand," I said. I was upset that she hadn't forgiven me, but I completely understood why she hadn't.

When we got to where everyone was training I watched Bella in action. She was actually pretty good. I have to admit… It was pretty damn hot…

Then Bella walked up to me, throwing me a weapon. "Fight me," she said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You heard me," she said with a wink.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Scared?" She smirked.

"Yes, of hurting you!"

"You won't hurt me." She walked to a more open area and then turned to me, "Don't hold back," she said.

I smiled and then we began. She actually ended up pinning me, but I couldn't be happier.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

That night were sitting in my room. "Not to be rude or anything," I said, "But why are you guys here?"

"Alice saw you in danger," Edward said.

"And you came…." I said. I was shocked. I thought Edward didn't care.

"Of course we did," Edward said. He stared into my eyes. "I care about you, Bella." I stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out if he was lying.

"Excuse me," I said, getting up and going to my room. I sat on my bed and felt tears fall from my eyes.

**PPOV (Percy's POV)**

Bella walked into her room and closed the door behind her. I sighed. "I'm going to talk to her," I said, getting up to leave.

Edward stopped me. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to upset her."

"I know," I said.

I walked in cautiously and saw Bella crying on her bed. I wasn't that good with the whole crying thing. I had no idea what to do.

I walked over and sat on the bed beside her. I didn't do anything for a minute. Then I just held her close to me. She cried in my arms, neither of us saying a word. But I guess that's okay for now.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and saw Edward sitting in the chair over by my door. This view was all too familiar. I thought back to all the times he would come see me in my room back in Forks.

"You okay?" he asked, getting up and moving toward me.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"You sure?" he asked, stepping closer to my bed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

He smirked, "You know what I mean."

I smiled back, "Sure."

He sat on the bed next to me, "I didn't mean to upset you yesterday," he said, "When I said I cared about you, I meant it. I still love you, Bella. I love you with every fiber of my being. Please give me any other chance."

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Previously**_

_He sat on the bed next to me, "I didn't mean to upset you yesterday," he said, "When I said I cared about you, I meant it. I still love you, Bella. I love you with every fiber of my being. Please give me any other chance."_

**BPOV**

Am I dreaming, or did he just say that he loves me? "What?" I finally said.

He stepped closer to me. "I love you, Bella," he said softly. "I missed you so much when I was gone. I couldn't even think straight! When Alice told me that you were in trouble I got here as fast as I could."

"If you love me so much then why did you leave?" I asked, my voice full of pain.

"Everything I said that day in the forest was a lie, Bella," he said, "I left because I wanted to protect you."

"So you don't think I can protect myself?" I asked.

"Bella…"

I started to walk away, "I'm not the same Bella you left back in Forks, Edward," I said, "You can't walk in here and think I'll take you back."

"Just listen, Bella-"

"I'm done listening." Then I walked out the door.

…

I walked up to the battle field. "Percy," I said, "Train with me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want you to," I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I said, throwing him a sword, "Train."

He gave me a weird look. "Okay," he said.

We were training for hours. "Again," I said for like the 20th time.

"Bells," Percy said, "What's your problem? You need stop before you hurt yourself."

"I'm fine!" I said, "Again!"

He sighed and we began to fight. Then I felt my foot slip out from under me. "Bella!" I heard. Then the world went black.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I woke up in the infirmary. Great. What stupid thing did I do now? I looked over and saw Percy beside me. "What happened?" I mumbled.

"You were fighting me and you stepped in a hole and fell, and you hadn't eaten anything all day. So it made you pass out."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 6 hours," he said.

I groaned. "Help me up," I said.

He and I started walking back to our cabin. "Edward's really worried about you," he said.

I looked at him. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "He was sitting with you but Alice needed his help with something." I didn't say anything. Maybe he really did love me…

I walked into the cabin and saw Edward and Alice talking in the living room. They both looked up and Percy and I.

"Bella," Edward said. Then he was in front of me before I could even blink. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine." Then he pulled me to him and hugged me. I felt him burry his face in my hair as I buried mine in his chest. "Still want that second chance?" I asked softly.

I felt him smile, "You have no idea," he said.

"Good," I said.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
